Tu marca, mi salvación
by IthilwenSnape
Summary: Una mordida, una marca, una salvación. Un encuentro desafortunado, sueños de deseo, y una pasión naciente. ¿Y si aún pudiera amar?. SxH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La idea es mía, todo lo demás pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Hermione se reprendía mentalmente, había sido una acción por demás imprudente seguir a aquel mortífago. Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella salieron esa tarde de excursión a Hogsmeade cuando vieron a las afueras de la ciudad a uno de los ayudantes de el señor oscuro, intentaron seguirlo separándose. En qué estaba pensando, ella era el cerebro del grupo!. Era una trampa desde el principio, no lo vió venir, cayó en la trampa, y tontamente, aunque por dentro se alegraba de que no hubiera sido Harry el que se encontrara en su situación. Ahora se encontraba en algún lugar bajo la tierra, en lo que parecía un calabozo. Al menos eso parecía, no entraba ni el mínimo rayo de luz, no podía ver su mano frente a su cara, el ambiente era húmedo y estaba sentada sobre lo que parecía piedra.

¿Cuántas horas habría estado ahí?, lo último que recordaba fue estar rodeada de los mortífagos, había intentado defenderse, pero eran muchos, y luego todo se oscureció.

Se revisó completamente, su varita como sospechaba no estaba. Tenía que buscar una forma de salir de ese lugar antes que la torturaran o la mataran.

Se disponía a pararse cuando unos pasos se escucharon. Se acercaban, se pegó a la pared.

Algunas antorchas prendieron y la cegaron momentánemente.

"Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, si es la amiguita de Potter, sangresucia Granger" Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz repentina pudo divisar al autor de la frase. Parado frente a ella y seguido de varios hombres encapuchado, estaba Lucius Malfoy.

El terror comenzó a invadirla, ¿acaso la torturarían para que revelara algún secreto de la órden?, ¿la usarían de rehén para atraer a Harry?, miles de pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza. Pero no podía mostrarles debilidad, respiró hondo, ella era una griffindor.

"No lograrán nada teniéndome aquí, no les diré nada" apretó los puños y los miró con determinación, aunque por dentro podía sentir la adrenalina fluir por su torrente sanguíneo.

"¡Que insolente asquerosa sangre sucia! Y nosotros que queríamos al niño que vivió... Crucio!" dijo uno de los encapuchados.

El dolor fue inmediato, intenso, cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas intentando calmar el dolor que provenía de ningún lugar en específico, no pudo evitar gritar, deseaba que parara.

"Tranquilo Rodolfus, recibirá su merecido castigo" Malfoy la recorrió con la mirada "No es la gran cosa pero podremos divertirnos hasta que el Lord decida que hacer con ella" posó su mirada sobre su cuerpo "apuesto que no ha conocido hombre en su corta vida, con ese aspecto, le haremos un favor" Un murmullo se expandió por los presentes "Decidiremos luego quién será el primero, luego los demás podrán usarla" y acto seguido se retiraron cruzando una puerta metálica, las luces volvieron a apagarse.

Se incorporó jadeante, aún no se reponía de la maldición recibida, pero lo que escuchó de labios de Malfoy le heló la sangre. Usarla, esos malditos mortífagos iban a violarla, quizo llorar de impotencia, los ojos le ardían. En gran parte porque esas afirmaciones eran ciertas. Quizá era una de las pocas, o la única en todo el curso que aún no se había enrollado con nadie. 'Tal vez porque vives sólo para los libros y te das el suficiente tiempo a ti misma' su voz interna siempre tan comprensiva. Y ahora sería el juguetito sexual de esos repugnantes asesinos. La impotencia comenzó a carcomerla por dentro. Pero ella no, ella no se dejaría, lucharía... no pudo terminar la frase mental, otra vez se escucharon pasos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, las luces se prendieron y una figura encapuchada se acercó a ella. Estaba arrinconada. Aquel sujeto sería entonces el que le hiciera el 'favorcito', lo veía acercándose con sus sucias manos, la adrenalina corrió con fuerza por sus venas, sin darse cuenta saltó sobre su atacante que perdió el equilibrio y se tambeleó un poco, entonces mordió la primera parte expuesta de piel que pudo alcanzar. Un fuerte gruñido resonó en las paredes de piedra.

"¡Está loca!" gritó mientras se retiraba la capucha.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Era Snape... su profesor de posiones, él era..., Dumbledore se había equivocado, un mortífago... como ellos siempre sospecharon.

"Pero que mierda, mocosa del demonio, sabelotodo estúpida!" maldecía mientras se tomaba el brazo derecho fuertemente, algunos hilos de sangre corrían hasta su mano "La puta que la parió!". Se estremeció cuando vió sus ojos, la miraba fijamente como si quisiera pulverizarle la cabeza con ella.

"Usted es un traidor, y además iba a..." no pudo terminar la frase, su boca quedó tapada por su mano.

"No sea idiota Granger, y no se crea la deseable, use su cerebro para algo más que para devorar libros" Snape susurró amenazante "Voy a sacarla de aquí" la cogió del brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella.

"Por qué debería creerle? Después de todo usted es uno de ellos!" ella se resistió al arrastre.

Snape volteó y la miró con una sonrisa torcida en la cara "Porque es la única opción que tiene Granger, pero si desea quedarse aquí, no me tomaré la molestia, tal vez sí quiera que le hagan el 'favor'" el tono era ácido y burlón.

Qué la partiera un rayo, debería haberlo mordido en la enorme narizota, maldito murcielago bastardo de las mazmorras!, pero tenía razón, no le quedaba más que aceptar, aunque luego pudiera arrepentirse.

"Está bien, pero si intenta algo la próxima vez le arranco la yugular de un mordisco!"

"No se puede esperar más de una salvaje Griffindor, ojalá no me haya contagiado la rabia" dijo sarcásticamente mientras reanudaba la marcha, jalándola del brazo.

Iba a replicar cuando se dio cuenta que estaban atravesando la puerta, el corazón se le aceleró cuando vió a varias de las figuras observándolos mientras avanzaban.

"Debería felicitarte Severus, serás el primero en probar de nuestra presa, no está nada mal para ser una sangre sucia, puedo advertir un par de deliciosos y firmes senos, su trasero no es despreciable y lo mejor de todo es que debe estar tan apretada que.."

"Si me permites Lucius, me voy a disfrutar de la presa en un lugar más íntimo" Snape se abrió paso y siguió caminando, ella volteó y vió a Malfoy relamerse los labios.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, húmedos, oscuros y rocosos, hasta que pudo oler el olor a tierra y pasto. Más adelante se extendía el bosque. Apenas salieron de la gran cueva cuando sintió el tirón en su estómago, se estaban apareciendo.

Por un momento se sintió desubicada y mareada, pero luego se percató que estaban a las afueras de Hogwarts, y como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo confundus fue arrastrada dentro del edificio.

"Por qué?..." preguntó estupefacta al ver al director.

"Antes que nada" El director la miraba directamente a los ojos "Está bien señorita Granger?, y tú Severus tienes una fea herida en el brazo, ¿un enfrentamiento?"

"No, sólo un encuentro cercano con los dientes gigantes de Granger" dijo el profesor escupiendo cada palabra. Y dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y se retiró.

Podía sentir la furia subir de la boca de su estómago, pero el desconcierto era mayor "Si... yo... pero, ellos, él ... el profesor Snape es..."

"Un mortífago al servicio de la órden, y hoy le ha salvado la vida, pero señorita Granger debo pedir que por favor guarde el secreto, incluso de sus compañeros, y de Harry" El director se había sentado y juntado sus manos bajo la barbilla. "Lo promete?"

Ella asintió, no tenía palabras, no acababa de digerir toda la información. Regresó a su sala común, sus amigos la rodearon y preguntaron sobre su estado, tuvo la inmensa necesidad de desahogarse, pero recordó las palabras de Dumbledore. "Luego que nos separamos vi a uno de los mortífagos y lo seguí, me alejé mucho pero le perdí el rastro... es por eso que demoré en reunirme con ustedes"

"El susto que nos diste Mione! Pensamos que te habían capturado" Ginny le dió un fuerte abrazo.

Harry y Ron hicieron lo suyo por su parte. Pero ella sólo quería descansar y dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, no deseaba que alguno de sus amigos sospechara y preguntara de más. "Me voy a la cama chicos, hoy ha sido cansado, nos vemos mañana" sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

Se metió en la cama con todo y ropa, sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Unas fuertes manos la recorrían, desabotonaban su blusa. Ella no pudo evitar gemir de expectación. La boca de él lamía con fiereza sus erectos pezones, mientras ella intentaba deshacerse de la ropa de él. Sintió los besos ardientes en su boca, bajando por su cuello, entre sus senos, llegando al borde de su ropa interior. Prenda que no tardó en desaparecer, y entonces sintió el húmedo contacto de la lengua en su intimidad, jugueteando con ese punto de placer, gimió más fuerte. Un dedo se adentró en ella, causándole una oleada de placer, ella se arqueaba buscando más. Como si adivinara sus deseos él deslizó otro dedo en su interior, moviéndose circularmente. Entonces no pudo contenerse más y llegó al orgasmo, gimiendo y despertó gritando su nombre...

"Snape"

Hola a todos!

Hasta aquí el primer capi, es una historia a la que le he estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. No soy una escritora de fics, sólo una fana de Sevy con hiperactividad imaginaria, éste es mi primer fic, espero que no el último. . Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas =) no sean tan duros!.

~Ithilwen~


	2. 1001 formas de seducir a Granger

**1001 formas de seducir a Granger**

Se había aparecido cerca de la cueva, sabía que el señor oscuro no se creería ninguna excusa tonta por no traer a Granger de vuelta. Maldito Potter y sus amiguitos, siempre causándole más problemas de los que tenía. Podría jurar por las cenizas de Merlín que ese grupito de niñatos había decidido matarlo de coraje apenas pisaron Hogwarts.

De todas formas ya estaba a un paso de los aposentos del Lord, esa sería seguramente una visita dolorosa.

"Severus, me alegra tenerte de regreso" una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Voldemort. "pasaste bien el rato, supongo, pero ahora dime, dónde dejaste a la sangresucia" Los demás mortífagos lo miraban atentamente. Claro, ellos también querrían su porción... que descepción se llevarían.

"La dejé libre Mi Lord" dijo haciendo una reverencia

El murmullo en la sala no se hizo esperar. Miradas incrédulas, iracundas, estupefactas y todas dirigidas a él.

En la cara de Voldemort se formaba una horrible mueca. "Crucio" Se lo había esperado, lo había recibido muchas veces, pero el dolor nunca sería por ello menos. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos esperando que la tortura pasara.

"Debes tener una buena explicación para algo así... verdad Severus" siseó, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, era una sentencia de muerte.

"Mi Lord" dijo jadeante tratando de recuperarse "He pensado que la mocosa nos sería de más utilidad de esta forma"

"Explícate"

"Aunque la torturáramos la sangresucia no nos revelaría nada, mi Lord, pero si hago que confíe en mi, digamos si la sedujera, ella me daría información de Potter y los planes de Dumbledore" No había duda en sus palabras "Pensé que eso sería más útil para usted y nuestra causa"

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, las miradas se repartían entre el Lord y Snape. Todos esperaban una respuesta del primero.

"... Me impresionas Severus, es un buen plan, por un momento pensé que estabas traicionándome. Sabes que no perdono las traiciones..." el Lord daba pequeños golpecitos a su varita. "Pero veo que sigues siendo uno de mis más leales sirvientes" la sonrisa volvía a su horrible rostro. "Cómo planeas lograrlo?"

"Primero... devolviéndole su varita"

%

No, ella no había soñado con Snape, no lo había hecho, no, no, no. _Oh sí Hermione, si soñaste, y vaya que soñaste! _cállate, cállate, reprendía a su voz mental. Tenía que haber una explicación racional y coherente, porque soñar con Snape en cualquier caso, sería tener una pesadilla. _Pero no lo había sido verdad? Yo diría más bien que lo disfrutaste... _Aprovechas que no tengo mi varita, porque sino ya te habría lanzado un confundus. Ese sueño la había trastornado, ahora estaba auto amenazándose.

Los hechos de esa noche seguro que eran los causantes de ese sueño extraño y horrible.. _Si claro... _y las palabras del malnacido de Malfoy. Además no podían culparla, ella era después de todo una adolescente, ..._y de todo el castillo soñar que te revolcabas con Snape..._ Agh no lo soportaba, no se soportaba, y no quería dormir por miedo a tener otro... sueño. De todas formas ya se hacía de mañana, faltarían un par de horas para el desayuno... donde lo vería!

Un golpeteo en la ventana interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Abrió y una lechuza negra entró revoloteando, dándole picotazos de cuando en cuando y dejando caer algún objeto en su cabeza para salir volando como llegó.

De quién podría ser esa lechuza tan antipática, buscó en el suelo el objeto que dejó caer y ahí estaba! Su varita!. La cogió y la examinó minusiosamente, estaba bien, estaba perfecta. Se le escapó una sonrisa, esa lechuza se parecía mucho a su dueño.

%

Severus se quitó la túnica y revisó la herida, la mocosa había hecho un buen trabajo, le había dejado marcado profundamente un muy bonito recordatorio de su dentadura. Oh mierda que si, esa herida se veía fea y seguro que le dejaría algún tipo de maldita cicatriz, como si necesitara otra. "Mierda!" la poción antiséptica le ardió como los demonios, luego se vendó el brazo.

Se tiró sobre la cama cansado, pero estaba seguro que esa noche el sueño no llegaría a él, ya le era escurridizo en situaciones normales... no es que su vida fuera muy normal, pero ese día había sido por mucho uno de los más raros que había tenido.

Por supuesto que no planeaba para nada hacer lo que le dijo a Voldemort, pero no pudo evitar que su mente divagara acerca de como sería seducir a una insufrible sabelotodo come libros como Granger. A la mente se le vinieron 1001 formas en como alguien podría hacer esa hazaña. Él definitivamente no lo intentaría.

"_Srta. Granger, está hoy usted tan hermosa como las páginas de este libro edición limitada" _o tal vez algo como _"Srta. Granger le gustaría entrar a mis aposentos a... leer" _O tal vez algo más atrevido _"Srta. Granger, sabe que es esto duro que tengo entre las piernas? Es un libro" _ Seguro Granger tendría un orgasmo con eso. Imaginaba las mejillas coloradas y la respiración entrecortada, y los gemidos. Y la piel desnuda transpirante, los senos subiendo y bajando al compás de la respiración.

Se dió un golpe en la cabeza, había sufrido un corto trance. Por un momento él... acaso él... no, él no había pensado en Granger y no de esa forma. _Severus si que lo hiciste_. Ya, tal vez lo había hecho, pero no podías culpar a alguien de tener ese tipo de perturbadoras visiones después de una tensa reunión con el señor oscuro y además haber sufrido un crucio. Seguro que le removió las neuronas. _Cómo que perturbadora... lo disfrutaste mucho, sólo mírate abajo._ Su vocesita interior tenía razón, iba a necesitar un baño de agua fría. Todo por culpa de Granger, pero se vengaría. Sí que lo haría.

%

Los alumnos ya llenaban casi por completo las mesas del Gran Comedor cuando ella entró. Observó disimuladamente la mesa de los profesores, ahí estaba él igual como si nunca hubiese pasa nada. De pronto recordó el sueño de la noche pasada y los colores llegaron a su rostro. _Qué buen sueño no Herms?. _. Y lo peor era que tocaba DCAO, le gustaba DCAO, sólo que el hecho que ahora no podría verlo a la cara la trastocaba. Por un momento volvió a perderse en los recuerdos del sueño.

"Herms? Tierra llamando a Herms" Harry le haló una manga.

"Eh? Que pasa?" vió que la mirada de sus amigos estaban puestas en ella

"Pues que te quedaste estática y no escuchaste nada de lo que te dijimos" no entendía como podía Ron hablar mientras se embutía en comida. Años de práctica supuso.

"Estás bien Mione?" Esta vez le tocó a Ginny

"Si chicos, lo que pasa es que... estaba pensando en las tareas y ... ustedes deberían preocuparse también" si, mentir se le daba fatal.

Pero ellos ya sabían como podían afectarle los estudios a Hermione y dejaron el asunto. Ya en el aula evitó sentarse – como de costumbre – en la fila delantera, tomó asiento en uno de los pupitres vacíos unas filas más atrás. Desde su asiento pudo ver a Snape entrar. Para cualquier otro Snape estaba idénticamente igual a los demás días, pero ella notó el borde de una venda en su brazo derecho. Le entraron remordimientos. Vale que lo había hecho en defensa, pero tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya. Le pediría disculpas cuando tuviera ocasión. Además él le había salvado y devuelto su varita. Merecía un agradecimiento y una disculpas.

"Quiero que me digan cuantas mordidas letales de criaturas conocen" Sus ojos se habían clavado en los de la castaña.

Hermione casi salta en su asiento, pero que se había creído ese tipo!, eso era totalmente innecesario, estaba tratando de fastidiarla. Pero no dejaría que eso pasara, actuaría normal.

Nadie levantó la mano, menos ella.

"Vaya parece que sabelotodo Granger no tiene la respuesta esta vez" dijo en un siseo.

Estaba conteniéndose, mucho!. Por Merlín como deseaba estrangularlo en ese mismo momento con sus propias manos.

"Tal vez no tuvo tiempo de estudiar, a lo mejor ahora en vez de usar su cerebro usa sus dientes"

Se levantó como un resorte del asiento, a pesar que todo su ser le decía que era mala idea no pudo evitar contestar. Había caído en su trampa.

"A veces es necesario usarlos señor" su mirada desafiante se posó en los de su profesor. Harry había abierto la boca en un gesto de total incredulidad. Y no sólo él, toda la clase se quedó petrificada.

Snape se sentía orgulloso, su plan había funcionado. La sabelotodo al fin y al cabo no era más que una niñata y había pisado el palito. Ahora se vengaría a sus anchas, al menos un poco, un leve alivio al ardor de la herida en el brazo.

"10 puntos menos para Griffindor por hablar sin permiso" le devolvió la mirada conteniéndose de no lanzarle un hechizo.

"Señor está siendo injusto..." Hermione quería replicar, defenderse, no era justo no. La mandíbula de Harry seguía cayendo más, podía ver que sus ojos decían mudos un "no sigas Hermione por favor"

"Serán 20 puntos entonces" Una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad surgió en su rostro.

La furia la estaba encegueciendo, se sentía atacada directamente, por algo que en cierta forma no era todo culpa suya, y si tal vez se había pasado un poco pero él se estaba aprovechando de eso para humillarla. Sentía que le escocían los ojos. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y golpeó la mesa.

"Detención Granger, la quiero en mi despacho a las 8"

Su primera detención en todos sus años en Hogwarts, y todo gracias al murciélago bastardo. Ahora se lamentaba por no haberle hecho un daño mayor, uno como para que no pudiera impartir clases durante el resto del año escolar.

En su despacho Snape daba vueltas, qué haría con Granger?, algo se le ocurriría seguramente. Algo que Granger no olvidara, una marca como la que a él le iba a quedar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Listo segundo Cap terminado. Disculpen la demora, el trabajo, las elecciones, y un toque de flojera me han impedido escribir más rápido este capie. Espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a las personas que me escribieron. Bueno Sevie también ha tenido ciertos pensamientos... ;).

Los signos % son para separar escenas es que se me borran los guiones y otros símbolos cuando subo el documento.

**Sakura Tachi: **A mi también me encantan ^^, Sobre todo Sevie aww! espero que te guste este capie =)!

**Marishka Lovecraft: **Bueno no fue tan pronto, pero al fin está el capi! Si soy algo flojilla! pero ya está al fin.

**Diosa Luna: **Quien no! yo también quisiera comérmelo enterito! *¬* Bueno ahí está lo que piensa Sev. Tampoco es tan inocente!

**Lantano: **Jajaj pues yo estaría igual de babosa que Herms. Sevie me pone hormonal.

**Minerva91: **No ha salido tan mal parado después de todo. Supongo que no lo he hecho sufrir mucho, es que Sevie..., pero prometo que ya la tendrá difícil en posteriores capies =)!

**Sasamii: **Pues lo tenía pensado, la pregunta ahora es, lo hará? Sobre todo después de lo mal que se ha portado Sevie este capi con ella!

**Eydren Snape: **Siii a mi también me encanta el bomboncito de Sevie! Bueno aquí la continuación, ya ves que Sevie también tiene ciertos pensamientos hacia Herms!

Gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios.

Gracias también a los lectores anónimos.

Espero que les guste este capi, acepto críticas, prometo que mejoraré en lo que me indiquen =). Ideas también son b ienvenidas, muchos cariños.

~Ithilwen~


End file.
